<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campsite Intimacy by VoltageAxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800218">Campsite Intimacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe'>VoltageAxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Missionary Position, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sinfully NaLu 2020, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A NaLu lemon oneshot, originally intended for Sinfully NaLu 2020. Heavy sexual content; reader's discretion is strongly advised! Read and review.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campsite Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! It's been more than a year, since I last posted a NaLu lemon. Anyway, I've always had the idea for this following lemon, for a little while now. It was only when the Sinfully NaLu event over at Tumblr started, that I actually followed through with it. Unfortunately, while this story was made with that event in mind, I wasn't able to finish it in time for those festivities. However, as this story was more than half-finished at the time, I still wanted to share it with the NaLu fandom at large. And, so…here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The makeshift bonfire crackled with small embers dancing around the rising flames, underneath the purplish-peach skies of dusk.</p><p>Just steps away from the campfire, situated a large, tall green tent nearby. The light from the fire shone through the fabric of the tent, revealing a pair of human-like shadows on top of each other, as muffled noises struggled to escape from the tent's open gaps.</p><p>Within its spacious interior, those very noises clearly turned to moans, and gasps, as the tent's occupants settled into their intimacy with one another.</p><p>"<em>Natsu</em>," the blonde female gasped loudly, finding herself on top of their sleeping pad, on her back. Said pink-haired male hovered over her, his lips pressing heavily against her own, in a slant.</p><p>"<em>Lucy</em>," he breathed out huskily, peppering her mouth with hungry kisses, not minding her hands around the back of his neck.</p><p>What became a wonderful day to spend outdoors had eventually turned to a night of intimate love for both. It was just the two of them, together, by themselves.</p><p>His fingers brushing the side of his lover's face, Natsu moved them away, where he snuck them underneath the hem of her white blouse. Lucy groaned deeply into their kiss, when she felt his fingers ghost up the side of her body, and made their way to her breast—fondling it, through her bra.</p><p>The blonde responded, by moving her hands under his body, where her fingers made quick work of undoing the buttons on his plaid, light jacket. Sitting up—forcing Natsu to straddle her, on his knees, Lucy tried to pry the jacket away from him. The pink-haired Dragneel helped her, shrugging it off, where it slipped away from him completely.</p><p>"This has been the best night we've ever had," Lucy panted, having pulled away from his lips.</p><p>Natsu also panted, grinning wildly at her, sitting cross-legged. "The best night we've ever had, <em>so far</em>."</p><p>The blonde giggled at him, followed closely by his goofy laugh.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu," Lucy began to ask, as she undid the purple ribbons tying her hair into twin-tails, freeing it into long, looser strands that fell closer to her waist. "Was this totally your idea to bring us out here, all along?"</p><p>The pink-haired male beamed at her. "Oh, you bet it was my idea! I wanted us to spend some time, together, away from the city."</p><p>Her lips stretched into a sweet smile. "That's so nice of you." She then straddled his lap, nearly catching him by surprise. "I really appreciate everything that you've done, for us both," Lucy murmured, resting her arms over his shoulders.</p><p>Natsu gave a sheepish chuckle. "Don't mention it."</p><p>Right away, the two of them resumed their lip-lock, both leaning in for a simmering kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, before Lucy released from his lips—allowing her to tug her sleeveless blouse over her head, from its hem.</p><p>The young Dragneel was in awe, after she tossed away her top from behind her. His eyes were directed at the strapless, baby-blue bra that perfectly hugged the curves of her generous breasts. Her cleavage became highly pronounced, when she squeezed her arms against the sides of her bosom, and leaned a little forward.</p><p>Before he could even respond, however, he sensed that there was something tugging at the bottom of his shirt. His attention drew away from her breasts, and down to her hands lifting up the hem of his black V-neck tee. With one hand on his abdominals, Lucy could feel how well-built they were, while she struggled to get the shirt off of him. Natsu finally helped her, pulling the sleeveless shirt over his head, throwing it away behind him.</p><p>His lips drawing out a sneaky grin, Natsu quickly pressed his lips onto hers, while his hands ran up and down the exposed skin of her sides. Lucy groaned lightly at the warmth of his lips, and the caresses his hands made. The kiss intensified passionately, as their tongues swirled around, and clashed against each other. Unbeknownst to Lucy, his hands snuck around her back, fingers trying their best to locate the clasp on her bra.</p><p>An annoyed groan escaped Natsu, when he didn't feel it on the back of her bra, his fingers tugging at only soft fabric, instead. The blonde, however, realized what he was trying to do, upon feeling those very tugs.</p><p>Without a word, Lucy pulled away from him—only to push him down to the mat, catching him off-guard, again.</p><p>Finding her straddling his hips, Natsu leaned up slightly to watch her, as her fingers moved to the front clasp. In one swift move, her enormous mounds were freed from its bindings, as the large cups of her bra separated from each other. The pink-haired Dragneel found himself mesmerized, by the rhythmic bounces her breasts made, after they were released.</p><p>Noticing the deepening red across his face, Lucy gave a coy giggle, and narrowed her eyes teasingly. She brought her hands on top of her breasts, and pressed her arms against the sides of them, bringing them together. "Like what you see?"</p><p>Natsu responded, wordlessly, by smoothing his palms over her flat abdomen, before darting them towards her perky pair. Gasping cries escaped the blonde, upon feeling his large hands run all over her mounds, his fingers kneading against them a bit roughly. A naughtier grin scrawled on his face, the more he dug his fingers into the supple flesh of them, while also brushing them over her pebbled buds—which hardened from being openly exposed to the air around them.</p><p>The warmth of his touches was always something that Lucy enjoyed, in the times they made love to each other. It was especially so, with his hands on her most intimate parts of her body. All these caresses had stoked the fire, deep inside her.</p><p>"Natsu…<em>ah!</em>" Head dropping back, the blonde gasped, and panted. "<em>Please…</em>"</p><p>As her pink-haired lover continued to fondle her breast with one hand, his other hand skimmed down her abdomen. Swiftly, it arrived at the silver, metal buttons of her denim shorts. His fingers managed to unfasten the first two, only for Lucy to realize this, as well.</p><p>Natsu grunted, as he found himself back down on the mat, by her. Raising his head slightly, he could see her unfasten the final button of her shorts, revealing the matching baby-blue of her panties beyond them. He then lifted his stare towards his blonde lover's face, whose sultry smile met his very eyes. His mouth opened up into his charmingly-bold, dirty grin, in response.</p><p>Lucy quickly leaned in on him—letting her tresses fall around them, in a field of bright-yellow surrounding their faces. She seized his lips again, with the same, intense passion. With one hand on her lover's cheek, her other hand grasped the top edge of her loosely-open shorts, shifting them down. Pushing, and kicking gently, she let the cut-off shorts slip down her legs, where they eventually ended up wrapped around her feet. With another light, raised kick, the pair of shorts ended up further away, on the mat.</p><p>Low, muffled hums rumbled from Natsu, as he felt her mounds press up, and flatten against his chest, feeling her erect nipples rub around against his own. The sensation was likewise for Lucy, who released a few groans that were suppressed in their kiss. Natsu then grunted loudly, when he felt her grind against his groin. Delighted moans escaped her lips, as she felt the hardening bulge through his pants, every time she lowered her pelvis against it.</p><p>It wasn't long, until the two lovers pulled their faces away from each other, needing to catch their breaths. Both could feel the hearts of one another, thrumming wildly through their chests, as they did.</p><p>His eyes half-lidded, Natsu locked his gaze on her large, doe-like ones, breathing hoarsely. "<em>Lucy</em>…"</p><p>Narrowing her brown eyes sultrily at him, her smile curved in the same manner, the blonde stifled a teasing giggle to herself. A gasp sounded out from Natsu, when he felt her lips press roughly against his neck, followed by what appeared to be her teeth nicking the skin of it.</p><p>Holding back an amused hum, Lucy trailed her head down to his chest, where she left another deep kiss on his sternum. As he leaned up nearly upright, Natsu watched her leave a trail of deep kisses down the front of his torso, leading to his lower-half.</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly, with intrigue, upon them meeting the bulge in his trousers, which had poked out more. The sight of it had made her sweep the tip of her tongue across her lips.</p><p>"L…<em>Lucy?</em>" Natsu raised his eyebrows at her, sitting up straight.</p><p>Through his narrowed gaze, the pink-haired Dragneel kept his eyes on the kneeling blonde below him, who then made her next move.</p><p>Her fingers rushed towards the top button of his denim jeans, unfastening it. They then went to the zipper below, pulling the fly down, revealing the fiery-red of his boxer briefs.</p><p>Not wanting to wait any longer, Lucy hooked her fingers around the waist band of his jeans, along with his boxers. Pulling them down past his waist, her eyes fell upon his phallus—springing out free from its confines.</p><p>In her mind, she marveled at how thick, muscular, and erect, it was, as it remained at full-mast. Then, her eyes travelled up to its bulbous, mushroom-shaped head. She noticed that there was a bit of glistening fluid already built up from its tip, threatening to leak out.</p><p>Natsu's breath hitched, when he felt her hand reach out for a firm grasp of his shaft. His head then dropped back, letting away a sudden moan, when the blade of her tongue flicked against the tip.</p><p>"<em>Guh! A-ah…Lucy….</em>" The pink-haired male gripped the fabric of the mat behind him, soft moans spilling out from him. "<em>H-ah…fuck…</em>"</p><p>Lucy released a few low, quiet hums, as she brushed her lips against the side of his cock, in a sweeping motion. His manhood twitched, and throbbed, in response. Natsu's breaths picked up, upon watching his lover roll her tongue up and down his phallus, and all around it. Instantly, he hissed out a curse, when he felt her lips wrap around the head of his cock, first, before fully taking in the rest of it.</p><p>Taking him in, deep, Lucy pulled her mouth back, leaving only the head being surrounded by her oral cavern. Breathing through her nose, she began moving her head back and forth, pushing her mouth in further, before reeling back.</p><p>If there was anything she enjoyed about his cock, for every time she went down on him, it would be its musky scent. As well, the slightly-bitter taste of the pre-cum that seeped from its tip. The thrill of doing this with him, however, had aroused her further. It made the burning desire in the piths of her body rise higher.</p><p>It also made her sense a certain kind of wetness that would seep through her panties…the more she kept at it.</p><p>His sights falling back to the blonde below him, Natsu focused on her head bobbing up and down. Pleasured sighs escaped under his breath, the pink-haired male struggling to keep his eyes on her.</p><p>Lucy continued to work her lips, and tongue, around his shaft, repeating the same motions of her head. Suddenly, she felt his large hand on top of her head, firmly gripping the tuft of it that forced her movements to a halt.</p><p>Slowly pulling her mouth away from his twitching shaft, coated completely with her saliva, Lucy looked up at her lover. "Na…Natsu?" Her hand remaining around the base of his shaft, she panted heavily, chest heaving about. "I-is something…wrong?"</p><p>Said pink-haired male shook his head at her. "No, no," he finally spoke up. "It's just that…I wanted to do the same thing to you, too."</p><p>Lucy narrowed her brown irises, hazy with lust, at him. "Is that right?"</p><p>She stroked his slickened shaft, teasingly, earning her a low moan from him. The blonde then saw him return with a genuine, coy-like grin, under green eyes intent with lust.</p><p>A naughty giggle sneaked from her. "Well, if you insist…"</p><p>Natsu chuckled quietly, pushing away the final remaining clothes from his legs, as Lucy began to crawl all over him. While he lay flat against the mat's surface, Lucy turned her whole body around, allowing her lover the full view of her most-intimate area.</p><p>His sights were met with her high-cut briefs over him. They captivated Natsu, in that there was a rather-large dark patch, where it covered over the spot between her legs. He could also see some of the moisture leaking out from there, trickling down her inner thighs.</p><p>Turning her head behind her, Lucy raised a curved eyebrow at him, his hands resting on her rotund bottom. "Ah…Nat-su?"</p><p>Right away, the blonde cried out in a squeal, when she felt his tongue press against her entrance, through her damp briefs.</p><p>Her body shuddered at every lick he made, as he lashed the blade of his oral muscle onto it. Shifting aside the fabric of her panties, Natsu traced the tip of his tongue around the outer folds of her exposed pussy, before dipping into her inner folds with it.</p><p>"<em>Oh, God! Ah!</em>" Lucy squealed again, her eyebrows twitching. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress her loud mewls, to no avail. "<em>Natsuuu!</em>"</p><p>His hands holding her ass in place, fingers digging into its supple skin, Natsu continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Low, delighted hums left his breath, as he gathered up the clear fluid that leaked from her clit, finding its taste to be a little sweet.</p><p>The enjoyment of giving her pleasure was short-lived, however, having been interrupted by the same, familiar wet-and-warm sensation on his cock. Pulling his mouth away from her nether-lips, a raised moan spilled from Natsu, as he felt her tongue sweep upward from the base of his shaft.</p><p>Lucy softly moaned, while she gave a few, husky licks across his phallus. At the same time, aside from the occasional twitch of his cock, she noticed that his hands on her ass were trembling. Smiling deviously to herself, the blonde swirled her tongue around the sensitive parts of its head, first, causing him to hiss. She then wrapped her lips around the head of his phallus, before sliding it further down to take more of his shaft. It earned Lucy a protracted, pleasured sigh from her lover, underneath.</p><p>"<em>Mmmh…Lucy….</em>" Natsu breathed out gruffly, taking in the warm and moist sensation of her mouth that enveloped around him, her lips and tongue sliding up and down his shaft, in repeated motions.</p><p>Not wanting to let her have all the fun, the pink-haired Dragneel resumed his ministrations. His fingers tugged at the band of her panties, slipping them past her thighs. With her knickers out of the way, he used his fingers to spread apart her entrance. Muffled cries escaped Lucy, while she worked her mouth around his cock, as she felt his tongue probe deeply around her inner folds.</p><p>A suppressed mewl was released from her, while she hastened the pace of her movements. "<em>Ahh…Natsu….</em>"</p><p>Her lover let out a muffled sigh, in response, digging his tongue roughly, and swirling it around inside her clit. Natsu then grunted deeply, when he felt her fingers run, and press against his testes—along with his cock reaching further into her oral cavern.</p><p>Holding back her groans, Lucy plunged her mouth down his shaft, taking more of it, while she massaged his testes below.</p><p>Sensing the familiar tingles in the base of spine that became more frequent, and intense, Natsu knew that he wasn't going to last that long.</p><p>Retracting his mouth from her sopping clit, Natsu took the time to catch his breath, before he finally spoke up to get her attention. "Ah…Lucy?"</p><p>Having heard him from under her, the blonde slowly ceased the bobbing of her head, before drawing her mouth away from his cock. Strings of her saliva bowed between the tip of her tongue, and the head of his shaft, before breaking apart. Panting roughly, Lucy peered down upon his throbbing phallus. She noted the head of it—which was in a deep shade of angry red, with the urgent need to release.</p><p>The blonde finally responded, having caught her breath. "Y-yes?"</p><p>Natsu's lips creased to a small grin. "I'm ready to stick it in…I want to be inside you."</p><p>"…Yeah," Lucy breathed out, with a little nod of her head. She then turned her head around, behind her. "Uh…do you have a condom, by any chance?"</p><p>Blinking for a second, the pink-haired male affirmed with a smile. "Ah, yeah! I do have one on me, somewhere…"</p><p>Lucy simpered, as she crawled away from Natsu, allowing him to search for it. While he did, the blonde took note of her briefs already slipped past her knees. She took the last remaining article of clothing she had on her, off from her feet, before casting them off outside the mat.</p><p>While it was a little inconvenient—for him, especially, Natsu fully understood about the importance of using such protection, every time he made love to her. While it would be nice to think of what it would be like, to have a child, <em>together</em>…the time still wasn't right for that, in his mind.</p><p>"Ugh, where is it," he muttered to himself, as he checked through the pockets of his discarded jeans, and then his jacket. "That's strange…I thought I had one lying around in there."</p><p>The clear of her throat immediately brought his attention away from his search.</p><p>Natsu turned around, and raised his eyebrows at his blonde lover—who sat on her knees, leaning in towards him. Held firmly in her fingers, was the square foil packet that he had long, desperately searched for.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at him, with a teasing smile, she lightly waved the wrapper around. "Is this what you're looking for?"</p><p>"Y-yeah!" Natsu nodded simply, blinking with a dumbfounded expression. "Where did you—"</p><p>"I found it in the pocket of our backpack," she explained, with a cheeky smile. "Did you mean to put it in there?"</p><p>Slightly flustered at his forgetfulness, Natsu shifted his glance aside. "Yeah," he laughed awkwardly, "I actually meant to."</p><p>Lucy giggled teasingly at him. "Silly dragon."</p><p>Natsu chuckled back, returning with his usual, charming grin. He then leaned in to place an affectionate kiss on her cheek.</p><p>Taking the foil wrapper from her, Natsu carefully opened it up, removing the rubber contraceptive from its packaging. Setting aside the torn-open wrapper, somewhere, he took caution in properly slipping down the condom around his phallus, pinching the tip afterward.</p><p>Lucy raised a curved eyebrow at him, over her narrowed, lustful eyes. "Ready?"</p><p>His grin widened, at its boldest. "You bet."</p><p>Lucy giggled again, when her lover set her down onto the mat, as he hovered over her. Her fingers brushed the sides of his face, resting around his cheeks.</p><p>"<em>Natsu,</em>" she whispered, gazing into his bright-olive irises. They were as hazy as hers, filled with sincere passion within.</p><p>His fingertips also resting on the side of her face, Natsu held his breath at how gorgeous she appeared before him, when she happily smiled. Unable to resist himself, he took no time in slanting his lips deeply over hers, at once. Lucy brought her hands around the back of his neck, as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, again.</p><p>Pulling away from her mouth, Natsu dove under her chin, placing a deep kiss against her pulse. Shuddering moans poured out from her gape, while she felt the tip of his tongue sweep over the middle of her neck.</p><p>Slightly lifting her head, Lucy watched him in awe, as he moved down to her chest. The blonde then dropped her head back to the mat, and cried out, when she felt both his hands roughly grasp her breasts, and the slickly-warm sensation of his mouth over one of her nipples. Her body began to squirm around, at those sensations.</p><p>Delighted murmurs leaked out under his breath, as he suctioned his lips around her hardened bud, swirling his tongue around it. At the same time, he dug his hands against her round, melon-sized mounds, noting the overflowing flesh slipping past the gaps made between his fingers. Hearing her every moan, and mewl, Natsu pried his mouth away from her nipple, before enclosing it on her other, unattended one. It earned him a squeal from the squirming blonde underneath.</p><p>Her cries and moans became a bit louder than they were, as her pink-haired lover continued to run his tongue around her other nipple, while running his fingers over the previous one.</p><p>Natsu finally ended his foreplay on her, leaving behind a few deep kisses against the undersides of her mounds, causing her to whimper at every kiss he made on them.</p><p>Panting heavily, Lucy lifted her head again, her sights falling upon him. "<em>Natsu…please…</em>"</p><p>Spreading her thick thighs apart, Natsu guided his cock, with one hand, towards her entrance. Another whimper escaped the blonde, having felt the tip of him brush up against her clit. A choked gasp from her had followed, when the head of it pushed past her vaginal opening.</p><p>As he leaned in to settle over her, he pulled his hips back, before plunging his entire shaft into her, in a single thrust. Lucy cried out loudly, in response, feeling a surge of pleasure shooting across her body.</p><p>"<em>Natsu!</em>" Arching her back instinctively, the blonde wrapped her arms around his upper-back. She held onto him, for dear life.</p><p>"<em>Lucy</em>," he grunted into the crook of her neck, growling quietly at the warm, wet, and silky sensations that greeted him.</p><p>Even with the condom around him, Natsu still experienced those very sensations he had missed so dearly. It was the same sentiment shared by the woman underneath him. Lucy could feel every inch, and every twitch of his cock within her inner walls.</p><p>The intense, initial sensations subsiding for both of them, Natsu quickly slid his lips over hers, as he began to thrust slowly into her. Guttural moans spilled from their lips, as the pace of his thrusts started to pick up.</p><p>Lucy then pulled her lips away from his. "<em>Ahh! Natsu, please!</em>" Her sleek legs wrapped around his hips closely, riding up against them. "<em>Harder! Oh, God!</em>"</p><p>The blonde then dug her fingers into his upper-back, dragging her nails against his skin, leaving scores and lines of red welts on it.</p><p>Natsu grunted deeply, burying his head against the crook of her neck, feeling every drag of her fingernails over where his shoulder blades were. He drove his hips against hers, intensely, in response, earning him delighted cries from his lover.</p><p>The back of her head pressed down against the mat below her, Lucy took in every bit of pleasure as her pink-haired lover did, with her moans coming out in lilts.</p><p>A yelp of surprise suddenly escaped her, when she felt him pull her upright. Her arms flew around the back of his neck, bracing against him, as she found herself straddling his lap, on her knees. She also found her lips being quickly recaptured by her lover's, along with his tongue sneaking into her mouth.</p><p>Natsu continued to buckle his hips against hers, with his hands firmly settled around her rotund bottom, bouncing her onto his lap. He grunted lowly at every instance that her wet and warm snatch had tightened around him.</p><p>The sloppy kiss only lasted for a brief moment, as the blonde released her mouth from him, again. "<em>Mmmh! Natsu!</em>" Mewls, gasps, and cries left her gape, while her head lolled around from the surges of energy that ran through her body, with every thrust from him.</p><p>A particularly-rough thrust from him had sent a great surge of energy through her body, forcing her to sink her teeth into his broad shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Yeoww!</em>" Natsu hollered at the sudden, stinging pain brought on by her teeth into his skin. He slowed his thrusts into her, to a grinding halt. "L-Lucy? Did you just bite into my shoulder?"</p><p>Upon realizing what she had just done, the blonde's head quickly shot right up, with a heavy tinge of red across her face. "Y-yes!"</p><p>He directed his curved eyebrows towards her. "B-but, why?"</p><p>She bashfully turned her head, and sights, away from him. "B-because…i-it, felt so g-good…"</p><p>Blinking awkwardly at her, for a second, Natsu's lips stretched to his usual, big grin. "Well," he chuckled lightly, "I didn't think my princess would be this bold enough to do that!"</p><p>Lucy pouted, as she casted her eyes aside, quietly grumbling. "Oh, stop it, Natsu…"</p><p>The pink-haired Dragneel then leaned in closely towards her, with a sneaky smile. "Buuut, since you did bite onto me, 'though…"</p><p>Before the blonde could even turn towards him, his teeth swiftly nipped into the skin over the crook of her neck—while, at the same time, he thrusted his hips roughly against hers.</p><p>"<em>Kyaaah! Natsuuu!</em>" Lucy cried out, letting her head drop back. She held onto him with an embracing grasp, as he resumed the rocking of his hips.</p><p>Natsu sneaked a naughty chuckle under his devilish grin, only to flick his blade of his tongue against the spot on her neck he had bit against. Low groans followed from him, when he felt her fingers grip, and bunch around the strands of his hair at the back of his head, tightly. At the same time, however, he took in the throaty moans, and breathy sighs that escaped her, along with the buckling of her hips against his.</p><p>Lucy's gasp hitched, when she felt his tongue suddenly reach her neck, underneath her chin. Her breaths came out shaky, and uneven, as he traced it up her neck, stopping at her pulse. His lips then captured over hers, starting off a much fiercer display of passion between the two lovers, feeling the closer warmth of each other's mouths.</p><p>Having reached his tongue against hers, Natsu grunted in surprise, when he felt her hands suddenly grasp around his shoulders firmly. He could barely hear himself yelp, as she forcefully turned their bodies around, in a quick tumble.</p><p>Before he knew it, the pink-haired male found himself with his back against the mat. Lifting his head just over it, Natsu could make out her heaving, voluptuous body situated over him. His eyes then met her large, lustrous ones, his blonde lover smiling wickedly down at him, while she straddled his hips.</p><p>Her hands rested over his abdomen, where the young female took delight in feeling how well sculpted they were, digging her fingers onto them.</p><p>"<em>Lucy</em>," he winced, under half-lidded eyes. His head then dropped back down against the mat, releasing a gasping groan, when he felt her hips shift around against him.</p><p>The busty blonde gasped softly, and squeaked, while she began moving her hips experimentally, by herself. It was slow and tantalizing to her lover underneath him, but as she found her pace, and settled into it, she started to pick up the rhythm.</p><p>"<em>Mmh! Natsu!</em>" Lucy cried out, rolling her hips against him. Her hands moved behind her, where they rested onto his thighs. "<em>Oh, God! Aah!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Lu-cy…</em>" Natsu hissed at how incredibly warm she was, around his phallus, feeling every coil of her inner walls all over it. His hands flew instinctively to her waist, guiding her. "<em>Ah…hah…f-fuck…</em>"</p><p>Struggling to keep his eyes wide open, he lifted his head again, watching his blonde lover bounce up and down over his cock. Through heavily-lidded sights, he could see her enormous mounds rise, and fall, every time she dropped her hips down against him.</p><p>Lifting his upper-body even more, Natsu released his hands from her waist, where they smoothed up over her flat, toned belly. Lucy squealed away, her head dropped back, as she felt his calloused fingers roughly kneading her mounds. Combined with how deep his cock reached into her depths, his intensely-warm touches had added way more to the pleasure that coursed through her body.</p><p>It didn't take long, until Lucy had pushed Natsu right back down onto the mat, forcing another grunt from him. She then buckled her hips wildly against his, the busty Heartfilia's moans and cries becoming louder than before.</p><p>"<em>Natsuuu!</em>" Lucy rocked her hips even more, feeling the ball of energy deep in her core building up higher. "<em>Oh, God! Oh, yes!</em>"</p><p>Her pink-haired lover underneath her had growled, clenching his teeth. He could now feel the same energy in his core about to burst. "<em>Lucy!</em>" He gripped the mat underneath him, tightly. "<em>I'm…I'm gonna—</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh, yes! Oh, yes!</em>" Lucy cried out those words, in a quick chant, while she kept riding away against his hips. "<em>I'm gonna cum, too, Natsu!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hah…fuck!</em>" Natsu snarled hoarsely, as his hands flew over to her waist, yet again. "<em>That's it…cum for me—</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes! Yes!</em>" Lucy squealed, her tongue hanging out from her gape, while she rolled her hips fiercely. "<em>I'm cumming! I'm cu—</em>"</p><p>With a sharp drop of her hips, the pressure that built up so much within them had finally come apart, sending them over the edge. At once, the busty blonde threw her head well back—with a piercing cry that left her wide-open mouth shortly. She could feel the intense warmth within her core spread outward into the rest of her lower body.</p><p>Simultaneously, Natsu let out a few primal growls, and grunts, clenching his jaw. Alongside the incredibly-warm sensation of her inner walls contracting around him, in a binding, vise-like grip, he could feel his liquid heat pulsing out in spurts.</p><p>The two of them remained in place, paralyzed by the spasms of energy that shot through their bodies, letting the mounting surges of their pleasure claim them both. As their climaxes gradually subsided, their sweaty bodies shuddering delightfully upon it, both lovers began catching their breaths.</p><p>Her chest heaving heavily, Lucy panted in an uneven pace. She could just feel her body about to give out, every part of her body feeling like gelatin. The blonde then let the rest of her body collapse onto her lover's, when she felt his hands slowly slip away from her waist. Her lips immediately seized his, upon doing so, while she cradled the sides of his face with her hands.</p><p>Both of them could feel the slickened skins of one another, as they pulled each other in for a smoldering kiss. Muffled groans, and sighs, escaped their mouths, as Natsu brushed his hands over her blonde locks that covered the sides of her head.</p><p>Finishing their kiss, Lucy pulled away from his mouth, before rolling her body off of him, onto her side facing him. Natsu followed, turning his body around, so that he was also on his side, directly facing her.</p><p>"Natsu," she whispered sweetly, giggling at him. "That was amazing."</p><p>He grinned at her, in response, the tips of fingers sweeping aside the front fringes of her hair that clung to her forehead, before resting them over the side of her face. "You sure enjoyed it, didn't ya, Luce?"</p><p>Lucy could only give him her heart-warming smile, sneaking another giggle. "I sure did."</p><p>Chuckling quietly, Natsu then shifted his body around, again, so that he was sitting up instead. This allowed his blonde lover to reach for a hand towel from one of their travel bags. While she wiped the sweat that gathered all over her body, as well as whatever remained between her legs, Natsu carefully slipped the condom off from his half-flaccid phallus.</p><p>Holding it up from its rubbery ring, the pink-haired Dragneel was thankful that the condom managed to hold up. He was then surprised to know that he had come a lot more than he had in the previous times he made love with her. His cheeks burning red at the thought of it, Natsu quickly tied it up into a knot, from its ring top, and crawled over to the wastebasket nearby.</p><p>As he disposed the used condom by dropping it into the small basket, Lucy slipped on the baby-blue briefs that were previously outside the mat. Before she could even locate her matching bra, however, her attention was diverted, when she heard a loud rustling that came from right outside their tent.</p><p>Whipping her head towards the direction of where the noise was coming from, her eyes imminently met a large shadow that formed through the light-green of the tent's fabric. The sudden sight of it caused her to screech, the blonde covering her bare chest with her arms.</p><p>Her screech immediately brought his attention to her, as Natsu quickly turned around. "Lucy!" His head turned back in a snap, looking at her. "What's wrong?!"</p><p>The pink-haired male then froze, only for him to blink blankly, at the shadow that Lucy saw.</p><p>As it slowly dawned upon them, said shadow in question was that of a cat. It became more apparent to both, when they heard a little, high-pitched 'meow' in the next brief moment.</p><p>Natsu's smile grew wide, upon realizing whose 'meow' had belonged to. "<em>Happy!</em>"</p><p>Lucy was incredulous, her eyes the size of saucer plates. "<em>Happy?</em>"</p><p>Crawling towards the tent's closed entrance, Natsu zipped it fully open. A small, blue-furred cat then made its way inside their quarters, greeting them with another meow.</p><p>Lucy sighed in relief, pulling up the sheets to cover her body, and over her chest, as her pink-haired lover pulled the zipper back up again to close the entrance.</p><p>"I was wondering where you went," Natsu smiled brightly at his pet companion, softly rubbing its back. "You didn't get yourself lost in anything, did you, now?"</p><p>Happy meowed back in his response, his tail curling, and wavering around.</p><p>The blonde simpered at them, right as he returned back to her, pulling up the sheets that covered only his lower body.</p><p>Lucy raised a curved eyebrow at him, with a teasing smile. "Looks like it's never a dull moment with you, Natsu."</p><p>Natsu leaned in to leave another amorous kiss on her cheek, before giving her a charming grin. "Hasn't it, always, Luce?"</p><p>Both of them then giggled away, as Natsu rested his hand over hers, before they lay down against the mat. Happy then joined them, taking a rest on top of his chest, Natsu softly rubbing its back again.</p><p>Natsu and Lucy then stared into each other's eyes, again, smiling at one another, before they had also entered into their peaceful slumber together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I hope all of you enjoyed this oneshot! It's worth repeating that, while I have missed out on the online fan-event that this story was meant for, I still wanted to share it with the others.</p><p>As for whether there will be more FT fanfics, after this one...yes, I will still have more of them coming in the horizon. However, I'll announce them on my social media channels—only when I have them ready!</p><p>Until then, thanks for reading…and, stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>